Show Me Love
by Ieliania Greenleaf
Summary: Una humana de nuestra era y un príncipe élfico…a pesar de las brechas su amor no pudo ser evitado… [En revisión y escritura][Ver mi profile, mensaje importante]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** A mi no me pertenecen los personajes, situaciones y lugares del libro del Señor de los anillos estos le pertenecen y le pertenecerán a la gran imaginación de JRR Tolkien.

**Resumen:** Una humana de nuestra era y un príncipe élfico…a pesar de las brechas su amor no pudo ser evitado… (En revisión y en escritura)

**Genero:** Romance/Drama.

**Clasificación:** 'T'

**Pareja:** Legolas/Eve. (OC)

**Notas: **Por favor ir a mi profile, scroll hasta el fondo para que vean el mensaje que he colocado ahi que es de suma importancia.

* * *

"_This was an accident. Not the kind where sirens sounds"_

_/Tatu, 'Show me Love' – CD: 200 KM/H in the Wrong Lane/_

_

* * *

_

**"Show me Love"**

_Prologo: En la Tierra Media_

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban atestados de estudiantes, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos café rojizos, ojos grises azulados y figura muy esbelta y hermosa, ella estaba haciéndose camino a través de las personas dado que se le estaba haciendo tarde, moviendo a un lado o chocándose y después de dar unas rápidas disculpas siguió su camino, al fin ella llego al gimnasio de la escuela abriendo las puertas lenta y silenciosamente ella entro sigilosamente para que nadie notara su presencia.

-¡¡¡Eve!!!- la enojada voz de Yuriko se oyó por todo el gimnasio –¡¡¡Llegaste tarde otra vez!!!-

-Lo siento- Eve se disculpo rápidamente –Pero la clase...-

-¡¡¡SHH!!! No quiero oír tus excusas- Yuriko le dijo fríamente –¡¡¡Ahora mejor empecemos la practica antes de que perdamos mas tiempo por tu culpa!!!- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Yuriko era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, con buen cuerpo y popular, ella era la capitana del equipo de porristas. Eve era parte del equipo y eso le acarreaba popularidad ilimitada, el equipo de porristas del colegio de Eve era el mejor y ya había ganado diez competencias regionales. Dando un pequeño suspiro coloco su mochila en el suelo se quito su sudadera y la puso encima de su mochila dándose la vuelta fue a unirse a la practica.

Como siempre Yuriko les había exigido demasiado y los había dejado muy cansados. Eve camino de vuelta a sus pertenencias y tomo su botella de agua y empezó a beber, cuando termino dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Yuriko nos exigió demasiado ¿verdad?- Sandy dijo mientras ella también caminaba hacia sus cosas.

-Si, pero no la culpo las competencias se acercan y estamos algo oxidados- Eve le dijo un poco cansada –Y ya sabes que a Yuriko le encanta la perfección-

-Lose, pero es su culpa que estemos así- Sandy respondió y bebió un poco de agua –¿Quien la manda a olvidarse del equipo para estar solo con su novio?-

-Oye no la culpes, ella no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado- Eve dijo indignadamente y se puso la sudadera –Además tu hubieras hecho lo mismo-

-Lose- contesto Sandy –Pero yo no soy la capitana- Sandy miro a Eve –Creo que solo yo iré a las regaderas hoy-

-¿Porque?- Eve pregunto Sandy solo sonrió –Oye yo también...-

-Eve- la voz de Joe la llamo –Necesito hablar contigo-

-Joe no creo que sea apropiado- Eve dijo y miro a Sandy pidiendo ayuda

-OH...por mi no se preocupen, ya me voy- Tomo sus cosas y se dio la vuelta –Adiós Eve, Joe- su figura desapareció en los vestidores

-¿Podemos hablar?- Joe pregunto otra vez

-No creo que sea lo mejor en este momento- Eve le respondió.

-Por favor Eve, Por favor- el prácticamente le rogó, después de un momento ella acepto –Gracias-

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones- ella le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas

Los dos salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, Eve se dio cuenta que era de noche. La verdad Joe era un joven muy popular y apuesto, tenia cabello negro y ojos pardos, el era el mariscal de campo del equipo de la escuela y según el entrenador el mejor que el equipo había tenido en todos sus años de jugar fútbol americano. Eve era una porrista y Joe un mariscal de campo, ambos eran populares así que era obvio que los dos iban a tener una relación amorosa.

Bueno eso era hasta hace dos semanas, cuando Eve termino su relación de casi dos años y por una buena razón. Joe detuvo el auto en el mirador en el que el se le declaro y en el que tuvieron relaciones por primera vez. Era un lugar muy hermoso, habían bancas talladas en madera enfrente había un hermoso bosque con frondosos árboles, las estrellas siempre se veían claras y brillantes ahí, era un lugar muy pacifico, ella salio del auto y respiro el aire fresco, Joe la siguió, ella camino a la baranda también hecha de madera cuando iba a apoyarse noto un letrero que decía que la madera estaba podrida y podría romperse fácilmente.

-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos- Joe dijo detrás de ella.

-Lose- Eve dijo y se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara –Pero eso es lo que son...recuerdos-

-¿Estas segura que no quieres volver conmigo?- Él le pregunto y ella asintió -Pero ¿porque Eve?-

-Joe golpeaste a un pobre chico y casi lo matas- Eve le reprocho –Ahora por tu culpa él esta en el hospital con múltiples fracturas, tres costillas y el cuello lesionado-

-¡¡¡Pero ese fenómeno te toco Eve!!!- Él le grito y la miro a los ojos –¿Que querías que hiciera?-

-Primero idiota, él no es un fenómeno, segundo solo me toco él hombro para preguntarme la hora- ella lo miro muy enojada –Y tercero sabes que hubieras hecho...¡¡¡nada tu idiota!!!-

-Eve lo siento- Él dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de el –Te he extrañado mucho, dame una segunda oportunidad¿danos una segunda oportunidad? Vamos que dices-

-¡¡¡NO!!! Ya no hay mas oportunidades- ella le respondió fríamente y quito sus manos bruscamente –Y talvez lo único que extrañas de mi es meterme a tu cama para decirle a todos tus compañeros de equipo que te acuestas con una de las chicas populares y casi hacerme ver como una cualquiera-

-¿Como sabes de eso?- Joe le preguntó

-¡¡¡Como no iba a saberlo si tu eres un egocéntrico y un gran estupido!!!- Eve le grito enojada y fríamente

-Ah...vamos sabes que te gustaba acostarte conmigo- Él la tomo por la cintura y la beso bruscamente.

-Umm...suéltame...umm...no- Eve se quejo y trato de soltarse de su abrazo –Suéltame tonto-

-Ohh...tu sabes que lo quieres- Joe dijo y la beso de nuevo

Él la siguió besando a la fuerza y ella seguía tratando de soltarse, al fin sin saber que hacer lo mordió en la lengua, cuando él la soltó ella lo golpeo y trato de escapar pero él rápidamente la tomo de un brazo, ellos siguieron forcejando hasta que él le dio una bofetada, eso la detuvo un momento pero enojada ella lo aruño dejando cuatro marcas en su mejilla que estaban empezando a sangrar, ahora él estaba enojado ella se soltó pero antes de que escapara la empujo con todas sus fuerzas para tirarla al suelo...

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que su forcejeo los llevo cerca de la baranda...

Ella grito cuando su cuerpo quebró la madera de la baranda y ella empezó a caer al vació, Joe se quedo viendo con horror la escena pero cuando oyó unas voces rápidamente fue a su auto y se fue, si nadie lo veía nadie lo culparía, además era casi imposible que Eve hubiera sobreviviera a esa caída, rápidamente se alejo sin importarle lo que le hubiera sucedido a Eve, por supuesto para que nadie sospechara nada mostraría dolor al oír de su muerte él encendió la radio y se fue tranquilamente.

El empujón que le dio Joe la impulso hacia atrás, sus labios dejaron escapar un grito a todo pulmón cuando su cuerpo quebró la baranda y ella empezó a caer al oscuro vació, simplemente no podía creerlo Joe prácticamente la había asesinado en una caída que no duraría mas de siete segundos, ella entro entre las verdes hojas de los árboles, su cuerpo golpeo varias de las frondosas ramas y se hirió muchas veces antes de que al fin tocara el duro y frió suelo, ella podía sentir lagrimas en sus ojos y corriendo por sus mejillas no podía creer que Joe le hubiera hecho eso, ella se quedo prácticamente tendida en el suelo y cerro sus ojos esperando que la fría muerte la abrazara para llevarla a un sueño profundo y eterno donde no sufriría mas.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sonido de un río, era extraño en ese bosque no tenia río, lenta y dolorosamente se puso de pie y siguió el sonido talvez ahí podría encontrar ayuda y lograr que arrestaran a ese estupido de Joe por intento de asesinato, de repente oyó un estruendo que se oía como una estampida empezó a caminar mas rápido hasta que el estruendo desapareció, ella salio del bosque y vio el río pero ahí también estaba un hermoso y brillante caballo blanco montado en su espalda estaba un niño con capa y aparentemente descalzo, el niño tenia la cabeza viendo hacia abajo talvez estaba herido, el caballo empezó a hacer sonidos cuando la vio acercarse.

-Shh, Tranquilo no te haré nada solo quiero ver si tu jinete esta bien- Eve le dijo dulcemente

Como si entendiera lo que decía, sacudió la cabeza y camino a ella.

-Pero que inteligente eres- Ella le dijo suavemente y acaricio su cabeza algo que le parecía agradar al caballo –Ahora veamos si tu jinete esta bien-

Ella camino hacia el niño y se sorprendió al ver su rostro dado que no era el rostro de un niño era el de un hombre. Era extraño tenia los ojos abiertos pero se miraban vacíos además de que estaba frió como el hielo, parecía estar luchando contra algo invisible, alarmada lo bajo del caballo, lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo. Ella lo abrazo contra su cuerpo para darle calor y mantenerlo caliente y empezó a cantarle una canción, sus ojos vacíos se movieron para ver su rostro, ella le sonrió y siguió cantando. Paso mucho tiempo cuando al fin unas personas aparecieron, eran hombres muy hermosos de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que parecían irradiar luz.

Ellos caminaron hacia ella y tomaron al pequeño jinete de sus brazos ella confió en ellos su cuidado, ella se puso de pie y se desmayo...

Frodo estaba sintiendo un calor cómodo y casi maternal después una hermosa voz empezó a cantar en una lengua extraña, él vio hacia arriba, vio una luz blanca y el hermoso rostro de una dama que le sonrió y le siguió cantando, todo el tiempo estuvo viendo el hermoso rostro iluminado de la dama hasta que alguien vino y lo aparto de su calor, sus ojos aun seguían en ella, pero la dama se desmayo y su luz parecía desaparecer otras luces no tan brillantes como las de ella fueron a su lado...cerro sus ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro que le trajo tranquilidad y fuerza para pelear contra la oscuridad.

* * *

Estoy tratando de cambiar algunas cosas del fic, solo arreglando algunas cosas y revisándolo antes de seguir trabajando en este. 


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** A mi no me pertenecen los personajes, situaciones y lugares del libro del Señor de los anillos estos le pertenecen y le pertenecerán a la gran imaginación de JRR Tolkien.

* * *

'_Not Even Noticed. We're suddendly crumbling'_

_/Tatu, 'Show me Love', CD: 200km in the wrong lane /_

* * *

**"Show Me Love"**

_Capitulo I: Una hermosa Velada._

Su cuerpo se sentía tibio y no frió como debería sentirse cuando has muerto, además su cuerpo parecía estar tendido en algo muy suave y cómodo como una cama, sus parpados seguían protegiendo sus hermosos ojos grises azulados, suave y lentamente los abrió, sus ojos ahora estaban viendo un techo...no era el techo de un hospital o el de su casa, era chato con vigas oscuras y hermosamente esculpidas pero donde diablos estaba lo ultimo que recordaba era el pequeño jinete y a esos hombres muy apuestos...la pregunta era ¿en donde se encontraba?

-¿Donde diablos estoy¿Que hora y que día es?- Eve le pregunto a nadie en especial -Me gustaría que alguien me contestara-

-Estas a salvo en la casa de mi padre Elrond- una hermosa voz le contesto –Son las seis de la tarde del 24 de octubre-

Eve miro a su lado sentada en una silla estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, de brillantes ojos grises, con una complexión clara y tersa, un rostro sin defecto, una red de hilos de plata entretejidas con gemas de un blanco resplandeciente cubría su cabeza y sus hermosas y delicadas vestiduras de color gris no tenían otro adorno que el de una guirnalda de hojas cinceladas en plata, en verdad la mujer parecía una princesa.

Eve se sentó en la cama y vio extrañada, aparentemente alguien la había curado y la habían cambiado de su ropa a un delicado vestido blanco...un momento acaso esa chica había dicho la casa de su padre Elrond, eso quería decir que ella era una elfa y que ella era...

Eve solo la miro –A...Ar...wen-

-Si- ella le contesto –Nos habíamos visto antes-

-No nunca- Eve le contesto

-Lo sabia, no creo que yo sea capas de olvidarme del nombre de una dama élfica a la que he conocido antes- Arwen le dijo

-¿Dama élfica?- Eve repitió confundida, la mirada que le dio Arwen le contesto su pregunta –¿Quien yo? No, yo no soy un...-

-¿De donde vienes?- Arwen la interrumpió y la vio a los ojos –nunca he oído de elfos que marquen sus cuerpos- Eve la miro nerviosamente –Pero talvez esas marques que tienes en tu cuerpo son para reconocerte como princesa...talvez-

-Umm...Arwen a pesar de que me halaga que pienses que soy una princesa élfica- Eve la miro a los ojos muy seria –Yo no soy una elfa-

Arwen la miro un poco sorprendida –Entonces ¿Quien eres¿Y de donde vienes?-

-Mi nombre es Eve Lindórië y vengo de...- Eve se detuvo ahí ahora tenia que pensar en una buena mentira dado que era obvio que no le iba a creer que venia de otro mundo o lo que sea –Bueno no lo recuerdo-

-¿No lo Recuerdas?- Arwen le pregunto

-Me temo que no- Eve le respondió era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido decir _'que no recordaba de donde era'_ –Lo siento-

-Ah ya veo- Arwen le dijo –Pero ¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?-

-Bueno solo recuerdo que un hombre malvado trato de matarme y termine aquí donde encontré a ese jinete- Eve le mintió claro que se sentía un poco mal al hacerlo

-Eso lose, Frodo hablo de ti hoy, cuando despertó en la mañana incluso quiso venir a verte, pero no lo dejaron- Arwen le dijo y unas campanas empezaron a sonar –Bueno es hora de la cena¿iras?-

-No me siento con ánimos de ir- Eve miro a sus manos la verdad es que sentía un poco de vergüenza de estar rodeada de elfos –Preferiría quedarme aquí-

-¿Estas segura?- Arwen le pregunto, ella podía sentir el nerviosismo de la chica –No deberías avergonzarte nadie te juzgara-

Eve la miro ojos grises azulados contra ojos grises brillantes –Esta bien...la verdad no tengo deseos de ir-

-Por favor- Arwen se puso de pie, con mucha gracia y majestad-Además necesitas comer...vamos levántate-

-Pero...- Eve la verdad no quería ir pero Arwen talvez se pondría triste si la rechazaba otra vez –Esta bien-

Arwen sonrió con toda la gracia que su herencia élfica podía darle –Gracias...Eve Lindórië-

-De nada- Eve le contesto

-Bueno te arreglaremos un poco y estarás lista- Arwen le dijo

La verdad Eve no sabia que diablos hacia ahí, ella estaba muy nerviosa estaba sentada al lado de Arwen, sus lindos ojos miraron a todas las personas que estaban ahí, elfos, enanos y hobbits, sus ojos luego pasaron hacia donde se encontraba Elrond a sus lados estaban el mago Gandalf y Glorfindel, la verdad sus ojos no podían dejar de ver a Glorfindel era muy apuesto, alto con cabellos dorados, hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y el mar, su rostro era hermoso sin temores y con una alegría palpable, sus manos eran delicadas pero fuertes a la vez y por su larga vida su sabiduría debía ser muy grande...en verdad los elfos tenían una belleza y gracia sorprendentes solo se tenia que ver a Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel...en fin eran casi como ángeles.

Glorfindel sintió unos suaves, tímidos y nerviosos ojos examinándolo cuando vio a la dirección de donde provenía la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos grises azulados que pertenecían a la hermosa dama que habían encontrado con Frodo, la verdad era una dama muy hermosa él le sonrió amablemente, ella le sonrió de vuelta un poco nerviosa se sonrojo y miro a otro lado talvez después de la cena podría hablar con ella...Eve se sonrojo y miro hacia otra dirección cuando Glorfindel se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba examinando pero que vergüenza.

Frodo vio a Arwen Undómiel la hermosa hija de Elrond la que se decía que había traído de vuelta la belleza de Luthien Tinúviel, al lado de la hermosa dama Arwen hablando con ella había otra hermosa dama de largos cabellos castaño/cobrizo, con un rostro muy hermoso, piel blanca como la nieve y las nubes del cielo, la mirada que sus hermosos ojos grises azulados daban era la de una joven inocente y tierna; talvez ella no tenia tanta sabiduría como los elfos, pero sabia cosas que ellos no.

Sobre su cabeza había una corona de hilos de plata como la de Arwen, sus vestiduras eran grises también pero en vez de una guirnalda ella tenia flores cinceladas en plata...cuando los ojos de Frodo la miraron bien reconoció que era la chica que lo había ayudado por su gran belleza era obvio que era una dama élfica talvez incluso una hija de Elrond...ahí fue cuando un enano lo saco de sus pensamientos al dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando el banquete concluyo, en el cual Eve no comió mucho dado que no tenia muchas ganas, Elrond y Arwen se pusieron de pie con una gracia que ella nunca había visto sino hubiera sido por Arwen ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que todo había terminado. Eve se puso de pie con la mayor delicadeza y gracia que pudo, Arwen y su padre empezaron a atravesar la sala, secretamente Arwen le dijo que los siguiera pero la verdad Eve hubiera preferido ir a dormir...pero todo cambio cuando se encontró caminando al lado de Glorfindel, ella se sonrojo otra vez cuando él le sonrió de nuevo. Al fin llegaron a una habitación, no había mesas ahí pero un fuego claro ardía en la chimenea entre pilares bellamente tallados a un lado y a otro, Arwen tomo la mano de Eve y la llevo a donde ella y su padre se sentarían.

-Quédate aquí un momento- Arwen le dijo –Después puedes ir a donde quieras-

-Esta bien me quedare aquí hasta que Arag...- Eve se detuvo cuando vio un pequeño rubor en Arwen – Me quedare aquí un rato-

-Gracias Eve- Arwen le agradeció

Ellas estuvieron hablando por un largo rato hasta que Bilbo empezó a cantar, sus ojos vieron en dirección al hobbit por una extraña razón Eve podía crear visiones acerca de las palabras de Bilbo eran palabras sutiles y hermosas mientras cantaba la historia de Eärendil. Cuando Bilbo termino su canción todos sonrían y aplaudían Eve vio a Aragorn caminar hacia ellas, Eve decidió que era mejor irse y dejarlos solos pero Arwen tomo su mano otra vez para no dejarla ir, en realidad era un poco extraño Eve no entendía pero decidió no cuestionarla talvez la haría sentir incomoda.

-Buenas noches hermosas damas- Aragorn las saludo cordial y amablemente mientras se colocaba al otro lado de Arwen –Me da gusto verla bien-

-Umm...gracias gentil señor- Eve le respondió educadamente

-¿Me gustaría saber su nombre? Si no es mucha molestia para una dama élfica como usted decírselo a un simple mortal- Aragorn le dijo

-Bueno yo no soy una elfa mi buen señor- Eve le respondió a un Aragorn muy sorprendido –Y mi nombre es Eve Lindórië-

-Mucho gusto me nombre es...-

-Aragorn hijo de Arathorn- Eve termino por él –¿Como esta Frodo?-

-Ya se ve muchísimo mejor- Aragorn le respondió

-Si, se miraba muy mal cuando llego aquí- Arwen dijo y sus hermosos ojos grises fueron a la puerta –Pero se ve mejor-

-Lo creen- Eve vio a la puerta también y ahí estaba Frodo, la verdad si se miraba mejor desde la ultima vez que lo vio...Bilbo le dijo algo y los dos hobbits se fueron –Si se ve mejor- dejando ir de la mano de Arwen –Si me disculpan me gustaría ir a curiosear...umm...quiero decir ver por ahí-

-No se preocupe- Aragorn le respondió

Eve se fue y los dejo solos, ella se perdió entre todos los elfos que estaban ahí, las canciones eran muy hermosas lastima que ella no las entendía en ese momento deseaba ser una dama elfa como todos pensaban para así poder entenderlas. Muchos elfos se la quedaban viendo de manera extraña, ella educadamente hizo su camino a través de ellos algo adormitada se recostó en un pilar mientras sus brazos descansaban a sus lados, viendo a todos los elfos y oyendo las canciones suspiro tristemente y cerro sus ojos.

-Que canciones mas hermosas- ella se dijo a si misma –Me recuerdan a mi hogar y mi madre-

-La verdad a mi me sucede casi lo mismo- una hermosa voz dijo a su lado

-Umm... ¡¿que!?- sus ojos abrieron y vio a su lado sonrojándose cuando vio a Glorfindel ahí –Umm...Es que son muy hermosas-

-Me temo mi hermosa dama que no se su nombre- Él le dijo gentilmente – ¿Le molestaría a tan hermosa doncella élfica de tierras lejanas decirme su nombre?-

-No...- Eve lo miro porque todos pensaban que ella era una elfa la verdad le molestaba un poco –Pero me temo decirle que soy una doncella mortal no élfica -

-En ese caso disculpe mi equivocación pero su belleza puede ser fácilmente confundida con la de una dama élfica- Glorfindel se disculpo amablemente –¿Pero le importaría decirme su nombre hermosa dama?-

Eve se sentía un poco apenada dado que era la segunda vez que le hacia la misma pregunta –Mi nombre es Eve Lindórië-

-Eve Lindórië- repitió suavemente haciéndola sentir mas avergonzada –Eve la doncella mortal que se alza en belleza-

-Umm...casi- Eve sabia que Lindórië significaba '_la que se alza en belleza'_ pero eso su padre lo había elegido como su segundo nombre –Pero me agrado lo que dijo-

-¿Pero que haces tan lejos?- el le pregunto

-Bueno no lose no se de donde vengo- Eve vio al suelo en vez de verlo a él – Solo recuerdo que un hombre inescrupuloso trato de matarme y así como termine aquí-

-Ya veo- Glorfindel pudo notar que Eve se miraba un poco adormitada –Mañana temprano hay un concilio muy importante y seria conveniente que me retirara a descansar-

-Umm...¿le importaría si lo acompaño?- Eve le pregunto dado que ella no sabia a donde ir

-No claro que no- Glorfindel le respondió –La compañía me vendría bien-

-Gracias- Eve le respondió.

Los dos salieron de la sala aunque Glorfindel sabia que Eve tenia una pequeña atracción por él, Glorfindel no sentía ninguna atracción hacia ella, por el contrario sentía un cariño por ella pero era porque ella le recordaba a su hermana menor Laurëriel, que había desaparecido junto con Maglor hacia muchos años la única diferencia eran el cabello y los ojos. Eve sabia que sentía una pequeña atracción hacia él y tan bien sabia que él no sentía nada por ella aunque le dolía un poco ella sabia que un elfo era algo inalcanzable para ella y se pregunto si talvez algún elfo podría amarla.

Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba lo que no sabia era que es que ese elfo se dirigía hacia Rivendel desde su hogar en Mirkwood y no era otro mas que el príncipe Legolas.

* * *

_**Laurëriel: **"Doncella Enguirnaldada en Oro" Nombre de la hermana de Glorfindel en el fic "Recuerdos de un Principio" _

Capitulo arreglado en algunas partes y decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios que se verían un poco mejor, no voy a alterar mucho los capítulos porque no deseo hacerlo de ese modo. Decidí cambiar que el nombre de Lindórië venia de parte de su padre y no de su madre por razones que sabrán si la siguen leyendo, aunque siento que ya di toda la historia. También cambie lo de la hermana de Glorfindel, mi amiga que esta escribiendo "Recuerdos de un Principio" dará una mejor explicación al respecto.

Bueno próximo capitulo y cambio: Capitulo II: El Príncipe Élfico de Mirkwood y La Enigmática Mortal.


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer:** A mi no me pertenecen los personajes, situaciones y lugares del libro del Señor de los anillos estos le pertenecen y le pertenecerán a la gran imaginación de JRR Tolkien.

* * *

'_Tell me how you never felt delicate or innocent…'_

_/Tatu, "Show me love", CD: 200KM in the wrong lane/ _

* * *

"**Show me Love"**

_Capitulo II: El Príncipe Élfico y la Enigmática Mortal_

Los suaves, tenues y pálidos rayos del sol entraban a través de las cortinas de seda entre abiertas de la ventana acariciando suavemente su tersa mejilla y sus parpados diciéndole que debía levantarse para recibir el nuevo día, por supuesto que Eve no quería levantarse pero ese día era el concilio y ella quería estar ahí. Cuando se levanto de la cama una dama élfica entro y la guió a un cuarto para que pudiera tomar un baño, Eve se quedo viendo a la dama un poco extrañada y confundida cuando esta se quedo ahí.

-Umm…Disculpa- Eve dijo tímidamente.

La dama le hizo una pequeña reverencia –Estoy aquí para ayudarla-

-No gracias- Eve estaba sintiendo el agua tibia en su mano –No creo que sea necesario…además no quiero causar problemas-

-No se preocupe- le contesto la elfa mientras cerraba la puerta –No es una molestia, además la dama Arwen quiere que la tratemos como a ella-

Eve la miro extrañamente –Pero…- un poco sonrojada miro al suelo talvez era cortesía de parte de Arwen –Esta bien-

Por supuesto que ella no pensaba que fuera raro que una mujer ayudara a otra a bañarse, Arwen era casi como una princesa y en la realeza las damas siempre ayudaban a la reina o princesa a vestirse y asearse, por eso no lo miraba tan mal, pero si hubiera sido alguno de sus amigos lo primero que hubieran pensado seria que talvez eran lesbianas pero era porque sus mentes eran muy cerradas.

Realmente Eve no pensaba que los elfos tuvieran esas tendencias aunque talvez por su larga vida era obvio que habían experimentado muchas cosas y talvez cabria la posibilidad que incluso podían haber estado con alguien de su mismo sexo y si algunos lo habían hecho talvez por la curiosidad de experimentar algo nuevo…pero ese no era el lugar o momento de pensar en esas cosas. La elfa cuyo nombre era Lalaith también la ayudo a vestirse como la noche anterior era un vestido gris de mangas largas y un pequeño corte en 'V', solo que ese vestido tenia unas cuantas cinceladas en plata, Eve no quiso que le colocaran nada sobre su cabeza solo dejo que le peinaran los largos cabellos que casi le llegaban a la cintura.

Después de agradecer y despedirse de Lalaith, Eve fue a ver por ahí, todavía había niebla que parecía de color plateado esa niebla le demostró que era muy temprano de las horas acostumbradas que tenia para levantarse, los rayos del sol entraban a través de las hojas amarillas de los árboles, el rocío brillaba tenuemente con el sol que se elevaba por las montañas, en verdad Rivendel era un lugar muy hermoso pero aunque fuera muy hermoso nada pudo compararse con lo que vio cuando se dio la vuelta….

Ahí de pie no muy lejos de ella estaba el hombre…no el elfo mas apuesto y hermoso que había visto desde su corta estadía en Rivendel. Tenía hermosos cabellos dorados que brillaban bajo la luz del sol y los hacían parecer de oro, sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar y el cielo, la luz del sol parecía brillar en sus ojos demostrando la larga sabiduría que tenia de su larga vida en ese mundo, como todos los elfos su rostro era imperfecto y apuesto. Eve simplemente no podía creerlo como era posible que alguien fuera tan apuesto, en verdad era horrible saber que alguien era tan apuesto y que tu nunca serias capaz de tenerlo ni aunque sea por un minuto…su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido cuando el empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Imladris la morada de Elrond, el medio elfo, seguía siendo igual de hermosa e imponente, el príncipe del bosque negro en parte agradecía estar ahí dado que en Mirkwood no se podían apreciar los rayos del sol como ahí, el estaba ahí para dar un mensaje de su padre el rey Thranduil, sus pasos llegaron a detenerse cuando vio algo que llamo su atención, una mujer muy hermosa estaba enfrente de el.

Era una mujer tan hermosa como una mañana primaveral, sus largos cabellos se miraban rojos bajo la luz del sol de la mañana, su rostro era hermoso e inocente con una dulzura incomparable, su piel era blanca era casi tan blanca coma la nieve que caía en invierno o las nubes que flotaban despreocupadamente en el cielo, sus hermosos y suaves ojos grises azulados parecían haber capturado el resplandor de la luna, su mirada era misteriosa y demostraba que muy adentro se ocultaba un profundo secreto. Era la primera vez que el miraba una mujer tan hermosa y delicada en todo su largo tiempo de vida, era mas hermosa que todas las damas élficas que su padre le había mostrado para tomar como su futura esposa, pero el destino en verdad era cruel y no podía entender porque Eru había bendecido a una mortal con tanta belleza si llegaría un día en la que esta se acabaría cuando su destino de mortal se cumpliera y partiera a perderse en las estancias de Mandos mientras el seguiría ahí…en verdad era cruel.

-Alasse Aurë vanima tara- el la saludo amablemente.

Ella lo miro con esos hermosos y profundos ojos –Alasse Aurë taru Elda- ella le contesto con una voz tan hermosa como el susurro del Nimrondel.

-Man nalye vanima tari?- Él pregunto

-Umm…Eve Lindórië- ella le contesto – ¿Lya?-

-Nan Legolas- Él se presento a la hermosa dama.

-Legolas- ella repitió su nombre suavemente –¿Tu eres el hijo del rey Thranduil?-

-Si- Él le contesto, después de eso un silencio pacifico cayo sobre ambos seres –Me sorprende que pueda hablar élfico-

Eve rió suave y delicadamente, era el primero que pensaba que no era una elfa –Eso se lo debo a mi Padre- ella lo miro curiosamente –¿Que hace aquí?- la verdad se sintió un poco avergonzada sobre el hecho de que no leyó los libros con tanto cuidado y solo sabia algunas cosas –Por supuesto si puedo preguntar-

-Vengo con un mensaje de mi padre- le contesto ella le sonrió dulcemente y el no pudo evitar el sonreírle de vuelta –Si me disculpa debo buscar al Señor Elrond-

-¡¡¡Pusta!!!- ella le dijo cuando el empezó a irse, era obvio que si iba lo harían parte del concilio y ella también quería estar ahí –Yo lo acompañaré¿espero no le importe?-

-No, claro que no- Él respondió cuando los dos empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro –A quien no le gustaría tener la compañía de tan hermosa dama-

Eve se sonrojo tanto que miro al suelo para que el no lo notara –Hantalë- ella le respondió suavemente.

Legolas sonrió al notar el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas –Uman na-

Legolas y Eve llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Elrond reunidos con todos los que formaban parte del concilio, excepto Gandalf, Bilbo y Frodo que todavía no habían llegado, todos estaban con caras graves y preocupadas, Eve sabia la razón de esos rostros(A/N: una de las pocas cosas que sabia). Al principio rodos la vieron algo extrañados, en ese momento Legolas dijo la razón de su visita y como lo imaginaba lo dejo quedarse al concilio luego miro a Eve y le dijo que podía retirarse.

Eve se sintió un poco insultada le había ordenado retirarse como si ella fuera su sirvienta, ella solo lo vio de una manera tan fría y dura que por primera vez desde sus batallas en Mordor Elrond sintió un pequeño miedo correr por su espalda, pero lo que asombro a todos fue cuando Eve le respondió con 'No' a su orden, Elrond trato de convencerla de irse pero al final le dejo quedarse su mirada cambio y se hizo calida y le agradeció dulcemente luego fue a sentarse al lado de Legolas(A/N: No me digan que no se lo esperaban)en ese momento los tres que faltaban llegaron.

-He aquí amigos, al hobbit, Frodo hijo de Drogo- Elrond lo presento a todos los presentes –Pocos han llegado atravesando peligros mas grande o en una misión urgente – luego vio a Gandalf –Este es Boromir un hombre del sur llego esta mañana en busca de consejos así que le pedí que estuviera presente pues preguntas que tiene se responderán aquí- (A/N:algo cambiado)

Y el concilio empezó, a medida este pasaba Eve vio que había sido un error estar ahí la verdad a ella nunca le había gustado ese tipo de cosas pero ese era el castigo a su terquedad por educación no se largo de ahí y no dijo nada también fue cuidadosa con respecto a no mostrar comportamientos que demostraran que estaba aburrida, por el momento lo único que habían dicho era del jinete negro que había visitado a un enano, de lo que paso con el anillo después de que Isildur lo guardo para el, el destino que este había tenido después de esa decisión , del reinado de Gondor, de la ultima alianza entre hombres y elfos, después Boromir empezó a hablar de Gondor y de otras cosas referentes a su viaje a la casa de Elrond.

Una espada cayo enfrente de Elrond, el sonido de la espada chocando contra la mesa la despertó y le hizo poner atención –Aquí esta la espada quebrada-

-¿Y quien eres tu? y ¿que relación tienes con Minas Tirith?- Boromir pregunto viendo a Aragorn con altivismo y asombro.

-Es Aragorn hijo de Arathorn- respondió Elrond -Y a través de muchas generaciones desciende de Isildur el hijo de Elendil de Minas Ithil y es el jefe de los Dunedain del Norte de quienes pocos quedan ya-

-¡Entonces pertenece a ti y no a mi!- Frodo exclamo mientras se ponía de pie

-No pertenece a ninguno de nosotros- Aragorn le dijo al pequeño hobbit - Pero ha sido ordenado que tu lo guardes por un tiempo-

-¡Saca el anillo Frodo!- dijo Elrond solemnemente -El momento ha llegado, muéstralo y Boromir entenderá el resto del enigma-

Hubo un leve murmullo, Eve noto que Frodo estaba un poco avergonzado por todos los ojos que ahora estaban viéndolo intensamente, el anillo resplandeció y centello mientras lo mostraba a todos con una mano temblorosa y a decir verdad ella lo miraba como un simple anillo de oro -de muy poco gusto- pero estaba conciente de los problemas que este podía causar a la vez que pudo notar el extraño destello en los ojos de Boromir mientras miraba el anillo y supo que el poder del anillo lo había tentado. Después siguieron hablando mas sobre el anillo, de Gollum y el escape de este del Bosque Negro y lo que debían hacer con él...pero la paciencia de Eve se agoto y sabría que no podría estar mas horas sentada mientras ellos le daban mas vueltas al asunto cuando ya era obvia la solución, y por su falta de paciencia no pude detener las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-¡Por Dios dejen de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y solo destruyan el maldito anillo y asunto arreglado!- Ella exclamó al fin y un rubor se presento en sus mejillas cuando todos se la quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca en especial Elrond mientras que Glorfindel e incluso Legolas sonreían ante esa actitud no tan típica de una dama -Disculpadme...se que el anillo no puede ser destruido por ninguna arma que elfo, humano o enano posea...así que resumiendo lo que he entendido hasta el momento la única solución que tenemos para destruirlo es devolverlo al lugar donde lo forjaron-

-Me temo que esa es la única solución- Elrond dijo al fin recuperándose un poco del shock que la actitud de Eve le había causado -Pero el camino es difícil y ni la fuerza ni la sabiduría podrían llevarnos lejos-

-Muy bien Señor Elrond- Bilbo, el tío de Frodo, interrumpió a Elrond -Yo empecé esto y es mejor que yo termine estaba cerca de la conclusión para mi libro: 'Desde entonces vivió feliz hasta el fin de sus días' ahora tendré que cambiarlo. ¿Cuando he de ponerme en camino?-

-Por supuesto mi querido Bilbo- Gandalf le dijo a su pequeño amigo -Tu lo empezaste y tendrás que terminarlo. ¡Termina el libro y no cambies el final! Todavía hay esperanzas de que sea posible pero prepárate a escribir una continuación cuando ellos vuelvan-

El hobbit rió suavemente -No recuerdo que me hayas dado un consejo agradable antes, como todos tus consejos malos han sido buenos me pregunto si este no será malo- dijo el hobbit -¿Pero dime a quien te refieres con ellos?-

-A los mensajeros que llevaran el anillo- Gandalf le respondió al hobbit

-¡Exactamente¿Y quienes serna? Eso es lo que el concilio ha de decidir me parece y ninguna otra cosa- Bilbo le dijo al Istari -Los elfos se alimentan de palabras y los enanos están muy fatigados; yo solo soy un viejo hobbit y extraño la comida del mediodía. ¿Se te ocurren algunos nombres¿O lo dejamos para después de comer?-

Nadie le respondió a Bilbo.

Cuando una campana sonó anunciando el mediodía nadie hablo tampoco. Eve empezó a ver a todos los elfos, enanos y humanos ahí presentes que parecían estar en profundos pensamientos -incluso el siempre sonriente Glorfindel- después de ver cada uno de los rostros sus ojos pasaron a Frodo -que también estaba ojeando a todos los presentes- mientras mas miraba el hobbit iba entendiendo que el destino ya tenia predestinado para Frodo el papel de ser el portador del anillo y que todos en el concilio parecían estar de acuerdo con la dedición del destino sobre el pobre Frodo.

El profundo silencio parecía ser respuesta suficiente para la condena de Frodo como el portador y solo parecían esperar a que Frodo aceptara tal condena ella bajo su mirada ante tal injusticia. Sus profundos ojos grises-azulados volvieron a ver a Frodo pero en esta ocasión la vio de vuelta y en ese instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron ella pudo ver el temor en sus ojos.

-Yo llevare el anillo- Frodo dijo al fin apartando su mirada de la de Eve como que si al solo ver a sus ojos le hubiera dado la suficiente valentía para aceptar _'la sentencia'_ -Aunque no se como-

Elrond miro a Frodo y expuso las razones por las cuales se habían entendido que Frodo debía ser el portador del anillo y que tal acto de valentía le daría un lugar entre los héroes de gran renombre que eran Hador, Húrin, Tuor y Beren, pero a decir verdad a Eve eso no le parecía justo, en ese momento Sam apareció para tratar de salvar a Frodo pero sus intentos terminaron en la decisión que él también fuera con Frodo y resignado Sam se sentó y empezó a murmurar quien sabe que. Eve miro al pobre Frodo de vuelta y sintió lastima y compasión por él y Sam y entre un gran debate entre su corazón y razón.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes en el concilio y sin importarle un comino todas esas miradas ella camino hacia Frodo -su corazón aparentemente le gano a la razón- con pasos seguros y firmes y sin tener titubeos -al menos por el momento- de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Eve se arrodillo enfrente de Frodo para poder ver su cara y tomo una de sus manos -Me imagino que el anillo ha sido una carga pesada para ti y ahora parece que el destino ha agrandado tu carga convirtiéndote en el portador del anillo**-** Ella le sonrió amablemente -Se que no puedo quitarte la carga que tienes como el portador del anillo sin embargo compartiré tu destino e iré contigo- Las miradas que estaban sobre ella se llenaron de sorpresa

-Umm...pero- Frodo tenia un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y aparto su mirada de la de ella -Pero...-

-Digas lo que digas Frodo yo iré contigo y Sam- Ella se puso de pie después de decir esas palabras y el hobbit regreso su mirada hacia ella -Los ayudare a llegar...y si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para hacerlo...lo haré- claro que esas palabras no se oían tan convincentes en su mente.

-Eve Lindórië- La voz de Elrond la llamo y ella se dio la vuelta para verlo -No creo que sea conveniente que vaya-

-Señor Elrond con todo el respeto que usted se merece por su ayuda y hospitalidad- Eve empezó a caminar aparentemente planeando retirarse -Lamento decirle que usted no es mi señor ni mi rey por eso no puede darme ordenes dado que soy un ser libre de tomar las decisiones que mas me plazcan y he decidido ir con Frodo y Sam, le guste o no- Eve se detuvo y lo vio con una dulce y triste mirada -Le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento por tales palabras... con permiso-

Eve se fue de ahí dejando a todos muy sorprendidos era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así a Elrond desde hace muchos años en especial una mujer.

Aunque Elrond debería estar enojado ante tal actitud no lo estaba y es mas admiraba la valentía de esa mujer era una actitud que le había recordado a la ultima persona que le había hablado así que por jugarretas del destino también había sido una mujer y una gran amiga, esa actitud tan decidida le había recordado a Amaurëawen, la única hija de Cirdan y Tindómëwen y la esposa de Celebrimbor. Un poco de tristeza vino a su corazón al recordar a tan valiente y decidida mujer que había peleado junto a él en la última alianza de Elfos y Hombres y que había caído salvando a Glorfindel de una muerte segura. Pero ese no era momento de pensar en eso Elrond sabia que esas palabras que Eve había dicho eran verdad y que él no tenía ningún poder sobre ella.

Legolas solo vio la figura alejándose sus largos cabellos rojos bajo la luz del sol moviéndose con gracia detrás de ella casi como una llama.

-Eve Lindórië ira con Frodo y Sam a Mordor- La voz de Elrond finalmente hablo para la sorpresa de los presentes -El concilio termina aquí-

-Me imaginaba que ibas a dejarla ir- Glorfindel le dijo a Elrond cuando todos empezaban a irse

-¿Y porque imaginabas que esa iba a ser mi decisión?- Elrond le pregunto al elfo de dorados cabellos

-Porque la actitud que acaba de mostrarnos seguramente te recordó a Amaurëawen- Glorfindel le respondió -Pero Eve no es ella Elrond aunque talvez su actitud se parece no es la amiga que perdiste hace mucho tiempo-

-Lo se- Elrond miro al otro elfo de cabellos dorados -¿Deseas algo Legolas?-

Eve estaba sentada en una banca en los jardines oyendo el dulce rumor del agua que caía en una cascada, la fresca sombra de los árboles con sus hojas verdes y el dulce y delicado perfume de las flores podía sentirse en el aire de la montañas nubladas que rodeaban la casa de Elrond. La paz era palpable en ese lugar pero su mente no estaba en paz y seguía sin creer el haberle dicho tales palabras a Elrond -el Señor de Imladris- y él que posiblemente le había salvado la vida y le había dado tanta hospitalidad, talvez ahora el gran Señor Medio-Elfo estaba furioso con ella.

Unos livianos pasos que se acercaban a ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos ella trato de quedarse lo más tranquila que pudo para que no notaran su culpa y su vergüenza. Sin embargo un rubor fue el que se invito a aparecer en sus mejillas cuando el príncipe Legolas se sentó junto a ella pero Legolas no dijo nada porque era obvio que ninguna palabra podría ayudarla en ese momento y los se quedaron sumergidos en el silencio y por extraño que pareciera el silencio era cómodo y no incomodo como lo fue en el concilio.

-Ya se siente mejor Dama Eve- Legolas fue el que al fin rompió el silencio

-No completamente- Eve miro sus manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas y la suave tela del vestido -No puedo creer que le halla hablado así al Señor Elrond...ahora debe estar furioso conmigo-

Legolas miro la desesperada cara llena de culpa de la joven -No lo esta-

-¡¿Que!?- Sus ojos pasaron al príncipe élfico a su lado -En Serio-

-Es cierto que parecía un poco sorprendido pero no parecía enojado- Legolas la miro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella -...No te preocupes por eso-

-Umm...Gracias- El rubor en sus mejillas se intensifico un poco -¿Meralyë matië?-

Legolas sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta -Ná-

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron juntos hacia el interior de la casa de Elrond. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esos eran los primeros pasos para un gran amor, que tan simple pregunta era el inocente comienzo?

* * *

**Alasse' aurë** - Buenos días

**Vanima Tari - **Bella Señora

**Taru Elda - **Señor Elfo

¿**Man nályë? - **¿Quién eres?

**lya - **Tu

**Nan - **Soy

**Pusta - **Detente

**Hantalë - **Gracias

**Uman na - **De nada

**Meralyë matië? - **Quieres comer?

**Na - **Si

-**Amaurëawen - **Dama del Amanecer

-**Tindómëwen - **Dama del Crepúsculo Estrellado

-**Celebrimbor - **Mano de Plata.

No hay muchos cambios en este capitulo pero aun así si quieren saber mas de los demás personajes de mi invención que serán mencionados estén pendientes del fin "Recuerdos de un Principio"


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer:** A mi no me pertenecen los personajes, situaciones y lugares del libro del Señor de los anillos estos le pertenecen y le pertenecerán a la gran imaginación de JRR Tolkien.

* * *

"_Do you still have Doubts that us having faith makes any sense"_

_/Tatu, "Show me Love", CD: 200km in the wrong lane/_

* * *

"**Show me Love"**

_Capitulo III: Canciones Élficas y Extranjeras._

El desayuno estaba siendo servido sin ningún problemas a los habitantes que todavía seguían en la casa de Elrond, después del concilio se había decido enviar exploradores para ver cuales eran las mejores rutas para enviar al portador del anillo. Eve miro alrededor los únicos en la mesa eran los cuatro hobbits, el señor Elrond, Arwen y Glorfindel, los demás que usualmente estaban en la casa no estaban Aragorn, Gandalf e incluso Legolas habían sido enviados como exploradores junto con Elladan y Elrohir. La verdad le pareció un poco triste ver a todos partir pero era necesario ella solo vio su comida y lentamente empezó a comer no tenia tanto apetito así que no comió mucho prácticamente dejo la mitad de la comida antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Eve ahora estaba caminando por los jardines de Imladris viendo los diferentes tipos de flores que crecían ahí, flores de todo tipo de tamaños, formas y colores desde rosa pálido, celestes, moradas, rojas, amarillas, azules y muchos colores mas de formas acampanadas, con pétalos ovalados, en forma de corazón, redondas e incluso en forma de estrellas y cada flor tenia su perfume distintivo unas eran dulces, otras eran suaves y podía jurar que algunas tenían un olor seductor. Talvez de todo lo que había en Imladris lo que mas le gustaba eran los jardines porque de cierto modo le recordaban al de su madre.

Pero ese día en particular su pequeño paseo la llevaron a un hermoso jardín de rosas de todo tipo de colores, ella camino a una de los rosales y se inclino para sentir el exquisito aroma de una pequeña rosa celeste cuando volvió a ponerse de pie miro al cielo y noto que ahí se miraba muchísimo mas claro que en otra parte de Imladris cerrando sus ojos se concentro en la paz que había en ese lugar que inmediatamente le hizo olvidar la tristeza y la hizo sentir mas feliz y animada era como si el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar era suficiente como para aliviar las angustias del corazón y el alma. Ella dio un par de vueltas recordando la vieja costumbre que tenia de hacer eso en el jardín de su madre antes de dejarse caer en el fresco y suave césped.

Por unos instantes sus ojos grises-azulados se quedaron viendo el profundo y claro cielo celeste, una que otra vez una pequeña nube hacia su camino despreocupada por el limpio y puro cielo, era la primera vez en toda su vida que miraba un cielo tan claro después de la muerte de su padre cuando ella tenia tan solo seis años y justo cuando pensó que nunca volvería a contemplar un cielo así en toda su vida encuentra ese pequeño jardín en Imladris y lo vuele a ver tan claro y limpio como lo recordaba al verlo con su padre en el jardín de su casa.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de felicidad sus ojos se cerraron y solo oyó el silbido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles y en el césped y el canto de algunos pájaros junto con el hermoso canto del siempre elusivo ruiseñor. Al tener tanta paz a su alrededor ella se sumergió en un profundo y pacifico sueño que nada podría romper o al menos eso creía, no supo cuanto tiempo paso dormida antes de que sintiera unos pasos en el césped sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró cara a cara con un elfo de cabellos oscuros, ojos grises tan profundos y sabios y con una majestad y poder que ella nunca había visto antes parpadeo dos veces pero ese elfo seguía ahí viéndola detenida y profundamente con un poder en el que ella podía sentir que su alma y corazón estaban siendo expuestos ante el.

Finalmente la poderosa figura se sentó a su lado -¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?-

-¿Señor Elrond?- Ella pregunto algo confundida pero la sonrisa en el rostro del elfo confirmo sus sospechas sus ojos luego pasaron al cielo solo para ver las estrellas y la luna en la eterna bóveda negra -¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?-

-Lo suficiente- Elrond le contesto a la doncella que ahora se encontraba sentada -¿Como encontraste este jardín?-

-Oh...mientras caminaba por alrededor encontré este lugar- Eve miro alrededor con una sonrisa en su rostro -Es un lugar muy pacifico y hermoso-

-Lo se, este es el lugar que uso para meditar y descansar- Elrond le dijo a la dama

-¿Como un jardín secreto?- Eve le pregunto

-Si- Elrond le respondió -Pero ahora parece que tu has descubierto el secreto-

-Lo siento, no quería invadir- Eve miro hacia abajo apenada

-No te preocupes mis hijos y Glorfindel saben de este lugar- Elrond dijo -Pero debo darte crédito porque eres la primera que logra encontrarlo por si sola sin necesidad que yo guié-

-¿No le molesta entonces que este aquí?- Eve le pregunto un poco esperanzada

-No- Elrond le contesto -Puedes venir cuando quieres para que tu alma descanse por un momento-

Eve miro a Elrond y le sonrió -¿Quien creo este jardín?-

-Mi esposa Celebrían lo creo- Elrond le contesto a la curiosa dama -Pero es otro tipo de poder el que mantiene este lugar con esa aura de paz y con el cielo tan claro-

-¿Como un hechizo?- Eve pregunto y él hizo el ademán de 'si' con la cabeza -¿Donde esta su esposa? En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí no la he visto-

-Ella fue hacia los puertos hace muchos años- Elrond paso su mirada al cielo -Una vez cuando regresaba de ver a sus padres unos orcos la atacaron y la hirieron a pesar de haberla curado ella se sintió...eso no tiene mayor importancia-

-Se que debe extrañarla mucho- Eve miro al cielo también -Yo siento lo mismo cuando pienso en mi padre dado que murió cuando yo era muy pequeña-

-Siento el oír eso- Elrond dijo suavemente

-Esta bien- Eve le contesto -Aunque aun me duele su perdida trato de mantener su memoria conmigo a todo momento- Sus ojos pasaron a ver a Elrond -De hecho algunas veces su personalidad me recuerda a mi padre-

-Espero que no sea para mal tales recuerdos- Elrond vio a la chica

-No, no lo son- Eve sonrió para si misma -Es mas me hace sentir feliz-

-Me alegro por ti- Elrond se puso de pie y extendió su mano a la doncella -En ese caso me haría el honor de acompañarme a una pequeño concurso de canto que se realizara en uno de los jardines-

-El placer es todo mío- Eve tomo la mano de Elrond y se puso de pie -¿Concurso de canto?-

-Si, fue idea de Arwen- Elrond contesto

Después de conectar su brazo con el de Elrond los dos salieron del pacifico jardín de la Dama Celebrían para dirigirse a otro de los tantos jardines de la casa de Elrond. El jardín en cuestión era un jardín lleno de flores blancas y celestes con altos y hermosos árboles con un césped siempre verde como juncos jóvenes, aunque el lugar era muy hermoso prefería el mágico y pacifico jardín de Celebrían. Cuando llegaron muchos ojos curiosos estuvieron sobre ellos unos preguntándose por la hermosa doncella que acompañaba al Señor Elrond y algunos incluso preguntándose si él ya había reemplazado a la hermosa Dama Celebrían a pesar de que tal hecho estuviera en contra de la reglas.

Eve miro alrededor y vio al menos a trece elfos con la llegada de ella y Elrond ahora eran diez elfos, cuatro elfas y una humana, pero pronto sus ojos encontraron a las personas que ella deseaba ver debajo de un árbol estaban Arwen y Glorfindel hablando, cuando ellos al fin los vieron Arwen empezó a hacerles señas para acercarse a ellos sin perder mucho tiempo Elrond y Eve caminaron hacia ellos.

-Veo que encontraste a Eve- Glorfindel le dijo a Elrond con una sonrisa

-Sí, estaba en el jardín de rosas- Elrond le dijo al rubio elfo -Y no necesito mi ayuda para llegar ahí ella lo encontró sola-

-¿Y que te pareció el jardín de mi madre?- La hermosa Arwen le pregunto a su nueva amiga -¿Te gusto?-

-Si es muy hermoso- Eve miro a la estrella de la tarde con una sonrisa -Es un lugar muy pacifico y hermoso...tanto que me hizo olvidar los problemas y preocupaciones que me han molestado últimamente-

-Esa es la magia del jardín, Eve- Arwen le dijo a la mortal -Yo me siento igual en ese lugar-

-Si me permites Arwen- Eve miro alrededor y vio a los hobbits -¿Para que un concurso de canto?-

-Es que ella quiere entretener a los hobbits- Glorfindel contesto en vez de Arwen que se había quedado sin excusa -Es mas ellos son los jueces- Una sonrisa adorno el hermoso rostro -Muero de ganas de oírte cantar Eve-

Eve lo miro extrañamente cuando al fin entendió sus palabras -¡¿COMO!? Yo cantar...no yo...-

-Todas las damas aquí presentes van a participar- Glorfindel le dijo con una sonrisa mas grande y alegra -Y tu estas incluida-

-Así que todas las damas aquí presentes- Una hermosa y melodiosa voz dijo detrás de Eve -En ese caso yo también participare-

Eve se dio la vuelta y casi se cae de la sorpresa cuando vio quien estaba detrás de ella. Era una elfa alta, esbelta y podía rivalizar en belleza con Arwen Undómiel. La elfa tenía largos cabellos negros como la medianoche, su piel era blanca como las estrellas, sus ojos parecían brillar con la luz de la luna y el sol mezclándose en esas profundas piscinas de sabiduría y su temple era hermoso, amable, majestuoso y muy femenino. Una diadema de perlas con hilos de plata adornaba sus cabellos y un vestido gris-plateado acentuaba su cuerpo, una sonrisa adornaba su ya hermoso rostro mientras se acercaba al grupo y cuando al fin se detuvo al lado de Glorfindel-que para ese momento tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- quedando la dama quedaba enfrente de ella.

-Me temo que no se quien eres- La hermosa voz le dijo

-Oh...yo soy Eve Lindórië- Eve le dio una sonrisa un poco nerviosa ante tal presencia de belleza y majestad -¿Y usted es?-

-Es un placer conocerte- La hermosa elfa le contesto -Mi nombre Fairëundómë soy la esposa de Glorfindel-

_-¿Su esposa?-_ Eve pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro -Es un placer...umm pero ¿Porque no la había visto antes?-

-Me encontraba visitando a la única familia que me queda en la Tierra Media- Ella le contesto para satisfacer la curiosidad de la joven mortal -Pero apenas regrese hoy-

-¿Donde esta Eldarwen?- Elrond le pregunto al la hermosa elfa

Eve los miro un poco confundida -¿Quien es Eldarwen?-

-Nuestra hija- Fairëundómë contesto y luego sonrió -Eldarwen esta descansando, como Elrohir esta fuera decidió mejor ir a descansar, aunque lo vio antes de que regresáramos y recuperaron un poco de tiempo perdido-

-'_Talvez nosotros podamos hacer lo mismo después Menelth nîn'_- Glorfindel le dijo a su esposa a través de la unión mental que unía a los dos desde que se unieron causando un rubor en la mejillas de Fairëundómë –'_Vaya una de las raras veces en la que veo un rubor en esas mejillas'-_

_-'Umm...no te acostumbres'- _Su esposa le respondió de vuelta_ –'Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa...pero después del concurso menelth Taro'_-

-Bueno vamos a empezar el concurso- Un elfo dijo sacando a los dos amantes de su conexión y llamando la atención de los otros -Las damas aquí presentes cantaran una canción en la lengua que mas le parezca y los hobbits decidirán quien es la mejor-

Eve solo se sentó al lado de Arwen mientras la primera elfa se colocaba en el centro del jardín preparada para deleitarlos con su voz y en verdad lo hizo al cantar una Canción para Yavanna Kementári. Las damas pasaron hasta que al fin vino el turno de Arwen, sonriéndole a Eve ella camino delicadamente al centro para deleitar a los presentes con su privilegiada voz. Después de unos momentos de silencio la voz de Arwen empezó a fluir...

_Tolo, hîr nîn!_

_Le darthathon ne Chiriliant_

_nuin Ithil._

_Ne chenedril_

_deliannen an uir i eiliant._

_Orath o Amrûn anglennant._

_Sûl forodren!_

_Hebithon am melethron nîn_

_angoll elui,_

_esgal chithui._

_Gwedithon ne thail nill nibin._

_Amrûn! Rýn nîn linna ess lîn._

_A vrannon vain!_

_Guren chelthennin 'iritha_

_or i ringloss._

_Im alagos._

_Breithatha i 'líchaust vara._

_I graban ed Amrûn dhrega._

La voz de Arwen era hermosa y melódica como el dulce canto de los pájaros al amanecer cuando despertaban con su hermoso canto a todas las personas que despertaban de sueño con esos dulces y hermosos sonidos, Eve solo miro a la hermosa elfa y amiga mientras cantaba despreocupadamente para las personas presentes y se preguntaba como los elfos eran capaces de seguir cantando sin ninguna preocupación aun en los tiempos mas peligrosos...pero al razonar un poco mas en esto talvez era porque el oírles cantar podía calmar los corazones desesperados y faltos de esperanza para llenarlos de alegría y esperanza.

Al fin la voz de Arwen se extinguió y lo próximo que Eve supo ella estaba de nuevo a su lado y Fairëundómë estaba poniéndose de pie y alejándose del lado de su esposo para dirigirse al mismo punto donde Arwen había estado hace unos cuantos segundos. La alta y hermosa elfa sonrió en dirección a ellos, Glorfindel le devolvió la sonrisa y ahí fue cuando Eve se dio cuenta de que ambos se amaban de tal manera que incluso ella podía extender su mano y palparlo en el aire.

_O Gil-galad i Edhelchír_

_dim linnar i thelegain:_

_Im Belegaer a Hithaeglir_

_Aran ardh vethed vain a lain._

_Gariel maegech Gil-galad,_

_Thôl palan-gennen, ann-vegil;_

_A giliath arnoediad_

_Tann thann dîn be genedril._

_Dan io-anann os si gwannant_

_A mas, ú-bedir ithronath;_

_An gîl dîn na-dúath di-dhant,_

_vi Mordor, ennas caeda gwath._

La voz de Fairëundómë era igual al canto de los ruiseñores comparable a la voz de Arwen, dulce y gentil con la misma capacidad de sanar un corazón cansado y desesperanzado con tan simple y hermoso orden de palabras, Eve cerro sus ojos y trato de concentrarse en la letra de la canción que hablaba de Gil-galad y de Mordor pudo entender parte de la canción gracias a que sabia un poco del lenguaje élfico pero no la entendió completamente pero la voz que la cantaba era hermosa y sutil...se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que al fin la voz desapareció cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos grises-azulados se encontró cara a cara con la hermosa Fairëundómë que le estaba sonriendo.

-Es tu turno Eve Lindórië- La dulce voz le dijo

-Umm...yo no puedo cantar- Eve bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada -Nunca me tome el tiempo para aprender a cantar-

-Eve, yo tampoco puedo cantar- La hermosa elfa le dijo -Pero eso no me detuvo para hacerlo-

-Vamos Eve- Arwen le dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro -No temas se que lo harás bien-

-Arwen y Fairëundómë tienen razón- Elrond le dijo mirando a la joven que ahora le recordaba un poco mas a Amaurëawen -No tienes porque avergonzarte aquí nadie te juzgara por nada-

-Vamos Eve muéstranos esa gran confianza una vez mas- Glorfindel miro a la dama -Así como lo hiciste en el concilio-

-Umm...Esta bien- Eve les sonrió de manera agradecida y se puso de pie -Gracias por apoyarme-

-Me recordó a mi madre con esa actitud- Fairëundómë dijo cuando la vio alejarse de ellos -A mi madre tampoco le gustaba cantar-

-Lo mismo debe pensar Elrond en este momento- Glorfindel le dijo a su esposa que volvía a sentarse a su lado -Piensa así desde el concilio-

Nerviosamente Eve hizo su camino hasta el centro del jardín, la verdad se sentía un poco nerviosa al tener tantas miradas sobre ella esperando a que empezara a cantar, al fin ella se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde Arwen y Fairëundómë habían estado antes y simplemente se quedo ahí paralizada. Sus ojos pasaron al grupo de elfos con los que había estado hasta ese momento y luego a los hobbits tomo un pequeño respiro y miro al cielo, la luna y las estrellas brillaban hermosamente sobre todos los presentes no sabia que canción cantar pero cualquiera que fuera no iba a poder superar a las dos elfas que pasaron antes que ella a cantar, Eve no se sabia ninguna canción en élfico y todas las damas habían cantado en élfico pero que se suponía que ella iba a cantar si apenas se podía el lenguaje.

Cerro sus ojos pero los volvió a abrir cuando recordó que les habían dicho que podían cantar en la lengua que mas les pareciera así que iba a cantar, en para los que ellos considerarían otra lengua, pero que canción podía cantar que fuera lo suficientemente buena para los elfos y hobbits presentes en el jardín, al fin ella decidió cantar un a canción que su madre había compuesto cuando ella y su padre se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo, era una canción que siempre la hacia sentir feliz y la hacia recordar a su padre y a su madre y al amor que ambos sentían por ella y antes de que ella misma lo notara su voz había empezado a fluir...

_One look at love and you may see,_

_It weaves a web over mystery._

_All raveled treads can rend apart,_

_For hope has a place in a lovers heart,_

_Hope has a place in a lovers heart._

_Whispering words, a sigh of sighs._

_The ebb and the flow of the ocean tides._

_One breath, one word, may end or may start,_

_A hope in a place of a lovers heart,_

_Hope has a place in a lovers heart._

_Look to love, and you may dream._

_And if it should leave then give it wings._

_But if such a love is meant to be,_

_Hope is home and the heart is free._

_Under the heavens, we journey far._

_On roads of life, we're the wonderers._

_So let love rise, so let love depart,_

_Let hope have a place in the lovers heart,_

_Hope has a place in the lovers heart._

_Look to love, and you may dream._

_And if it should leave then give it wings._

_But if such a love is meant to be,_

_Hope is home and the heart is free._

_Hope is home and the heart is free._

Cuando empezó a cantar sorprendió tanto a los elfos como a los hobbits porque tenia una voz hermosa y gentil con un suave toque juvenil por su joven edad mortal, Arwen no podía el dejar de pensar que al principio había pensado que era una elfa por su belleza y ahora su voz era casi igual de hermosa, talvez no tan hermosa como la de un doncella elfa pero con algo de practica Eve podría a llegar tener una voz como la de los elfos...muy raras eran las ocasiones en las que se encontraba un mortal con mas rasgos élficos que mortales y era una pena que tales personas nacieran en le linaje equivocado y para el grupo de elfos presentes ese era el caso de Eve, una mujer que había nacido en el linaje equivocado y que su lugar estaría mejor entre los primeros nacidos y no los segundos nacidos como Eru había decidido, ojala la hubiera colocado con los primeros nacidos porque seria una lastima verla desvanecerse y morir...al fin Eve dejo de cantar y vio a las personas presentes.

Pero antes de que los hobbits pudieran decir quien había ganado para sorpresa de todos empezó a llover, las frías gotas de agua chocaron contra la tibia piel de los presentes sin perder ningún tiempo y antes de que la lluvia se intensificara todos empezaron a retirarse, Arwen fue a tomar la mano de Eve que no parecía querer moverse de ese lugar pero al fin con la ayuda de su padre lograron llevar a Eve adentro justo cuando la lluvia empeoraba, era algo extraño que lloviera en esa época del año. Una vez adentro Glorfindel y su esposa se excusaron y se fueron a su recamara, Elrond también se retiro mientras que Arwen y Eve fueron a la habitación de Arwen para hablar un momento pero el cansancio las venció y las dos se quedaron dormidas mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo gentilmente afuera.

Una luz todavía podía verse débilmente a través de las rendijas de una puerta, Fairëundómë se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana mientras la lluvia caía gentilmente afuera, alimentando la tierra y bendiciéndola para que mas plantas pudieran crecer y los bosques se hicieran mas fuertes y hermosos para alegría de los elfos que amaban estar en estos. Aunque usualmente a ella le encantaba ver la lluvia caer ese día otros pensamientos mas importantes cruzaban por su mente referente a Eve, pensamientos que no se iban de su mente por más que lo intentará mientras buscaba respuestas a las preguntas que se habían formado el instante en que la vio.

-¿En que piensas?- La Voz de Glorfindel la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella solo se dio la vuelta para verlo -En Eve-

-No me digas que tu también piensas que ella tiene algo que ver con Amaurëawen igual que Elrond- El le dijo

-Si...pero solo en personalidad porque en rasgos- La mirada de la dama paso de nuevo a las gotas que caían interminablemente -Se parece a Telemnar-

-Menelth nîn- La suave voz de Glorfindel sonó mientras rodeaba la esbelta cintura de su esposa -No hagas esto-

-Es que ella se parece mucho a mi hermano- Ella vio al suelo

-Pero tu hermano...-

-¡¡¡No te atrevas a decir que esta muerto!!!- Ella exclamo algo enojada -Nunca encontramos su cuerpo-

-Entonces porque no ha aparecido después de todo este tiempo-

-No lose- Ella se dio la vuelta en el abrazo de su esposo y recostó su cabeza en su pecho -Pero cabe la posibilidad que...que ella-

-Lose- El dijo mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos -Pero aun no podemos comprobar nada-

-Si mi madre aun estuviera aquí- Ella dijo suavemente

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado- El suavemente concluyo -Todos sentimos lo mismo...ahora trata de descansar has tenido un viaje muy largo-

-Esta bien- Ella le sonríe y le da un suave beso en los labios -¿Que haría yo sin ti?-

Glorfindel solo le sonrió -¿Y que haría yo sin ti?-

-Supongo que contarle tus fabulosas historias acerca de Gondolin a otra doncella- Ella le contesto -Pero yo las disfruto mas que nadie-

Sin decirse mas palabras ella dejo que su esposo la llevara a la cama junto con él y ha cumplir una promesa hecha previamente en cierto concurso donde Glorfindel hizo que Fairëundómë olvidara sus preguntas y dudas al menos por lo que restaba por la noche...

¿Pero cual era la relación de Eve con Telemnar, Fairëundómë, Amaurëawen e incluso con el mismo Celebrimbor?

* * *

**Meleth nîn -** Mi amor.

**Menelth Taro - **Amado Señor

**Fairëundómë - **Espíritu del Crepúsculo.

**Telemnar - **Llama de plata

**Eldarwen - **Dama de las Estrellas.

Algunos cambios en este capitulo, talvez visibles talvez no mucho, cambie que Eldarwen ahora estuviera casada mejor con Elrohir porque a mi amiga, que me ayudo le pareció mejor.


	5. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** A mi no me pertenecen los personajes, situaciones y lugares del libro del Señor de los anillos estos le pertenecen y le pertenecerán a la gran imaginación de JRR Tolkien.

* * *

'_Tell me nothing ever counts. Lashing out or breaking down'_

_/Tatu, "Show me Love", CD:200km in the wrong lane/_

_

* * *

_

"**Show me Love"**

_Capitulo IV¿Acaso es Amor?_

Eve estaba viendo la luna elevarse sobre las montañas nubladas que rodeaban Rivendell, la noche era clara y fresca mientras observa la hermosa esfera plateada moverse por el cielo y no pudo el evitar preguntarse si era verdad que Tilion cuidaba la ultima flor de Telperion y le daba la forma de Isil y si Arien cuidaba el ultimo fruto de Laurelin para convertirse en Anar, ella dio un pequeño suspiro las explicaciones con respecto al sol y la luna le placían mas que las que la ciencia de su tiempo otorgaban, aunque el hecho de pensar en la luna y el sol no la apartaban del verdadero pensamiento que atormentaba su corazón y por un momento la luna pareció detenerse sobre ella como si se hubiera percatado de su dolor, pero pronto la luna siguió su recorrido y no pudo el evitar sonreír al comprobar que en verdad era de marcha incierta.

El verdadero pensamiento que la atormentaba era el bienestar de cierto príncipe de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos color zafiro profundo y brillante, despues del concilio se habian mandado mensajeros para ver cual seria la mejor ruta para que Frodo siguiera, Aragorn y los hermanos de Arwen habian sido enviados y para su desesperación también Legolas, por supuesto que ella no lo supo hasta que el príncipe se despidió de ella causándole un poco de dolor al avisarle tan tarde, desde que el príncipe se había ido, casi todas las noches ella se sentaba en esa ventana para ver si el regresaba y pensando porque había a empezado a surgir pensamientos tan extraños en ella al igual que su comportamiento alrededor del príncipe.

-¿Man Tet?- La voz de Arwen sonó a su lado.

Eve suspiro y miro a la elfa sentada a su lado -Unat- En el tiempo que había estado ahi Arwen y Fairëundómë le habian enseñado a dominar el élfico lo suficiente para defenderse -Unat-

-¿Meralye yulma nen?- Arwen le pregunto

-La- Eve respondió mientras su mirada pasaba a la luna otra vez -Hantalë-

-Melda Eve- Arwen coloco una mano en su hombro -Él esta bien no te preocupes-

-No se de que hablas Arwen- Eve se ruborizo un poco mientras contestaba.

La hermosa voz de Arwen rió -A! Entonces tu contemplación a la luz de la luna no es para preguntarte del bienestar de cierto príncipe llamado Legolas-

-No- Eve respondió rápidamente sus ojos tratando de concentrarse mas en la brillante esfera plateada -Solo me preguntaba acerca de Tilion e Isil-

-No niego que también hayas pensado eso, pero tus pensamientos también están en él- Arwen dijo suavemente -Que acaso no me tienes la confianza suficiente para hablarme de eso- Los hermosos ojos grises miraron a Eve intensamente -Crees que no se como te sientes yo siento lo mismo cuando Aragorn se va-

-Lose pero hay una pequeña diferencia entre tu y yo- Eve le dijo mientras su mirada seguía en la luna y podía sentir a Arwen con la pregunta a punto de salir de sus labios -La diferencia es que tu amas a Aragorn y ese amor es lo que hace que te preocupes por él-

Arwen la vio confundida -Pero no es lo mismo que tu sientes por Legolas- Ella dijo suavemente -¿O es acaso que tu no lo amas?-

-Yo...no...lo se- Eve dijo suavemente y para sorpresa de Arwen ella se puso a llorar en su regazo, las claras lagrimas empapando la tela del fino vestido de Arwen -Yo simplemente no lose...estoy muy confundida-

-Eve meldo melda- Arwen empezó a acariciar el suave cabello tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, la imagen de su amiga así le partía el corazón en tristeza -¿Porque estas confundida¿Que es lo que provoca que tu corazón este confundido?-

-No lose...no es que yo no haya sentido algo así antes pero nunca con tal fuerza...la verdad hubo un hombre en mi vida...pero todo termino mal- Eve explico entre sollozos -Y supongo que temo que otro hombre venga y rompa el corazón que tanto me costo unir-

-¿Crees que Legolas podría hacerte eso?- Arwen pregunto suavemente a su amiga

-No...no lo creo- Eve suavemente respondió

Arwen sonrió suavemente -¿Que sientes cuando estas con el?-

-Me siento feliz- Eve dijo suavemente y vio a Arwen -Siento como mi corazón clama por él deseando que este junto a mi y cuando lo estamos siento su regocijo-

-Melda Eve- Arwen le dijo mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas del hermoso rostro de su amiga -No te das cuenta de lo que tu corazón quiere decirte-

-Tienes razón, mi corazón quiere decirme algo- Eve volvió a verla a la cara -Pero mi mente no quiere aceptarlo-

-A Serelinya- Arwen dijo un poco triste y abrazo a su amiga como una hermana mayor abrazaría a su hermana menor -Pero que mas pruebas quiere tu mente-

Eve la abrazo de vuelta -Acciones y palabras sinceras que me demuestran que no piensa amarme por un tiempo y luego desecharme como un juguete gastado-

Eve sabia lo que su corazón y alma deseaba y anhelaba pero su mente no dejaría que fuera lastimada de nuevo. Ella despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando los pálidos rayos de Anar acariciaron su suave rostro con los largos y calidos rayos de luz, abrió sus ojos y vio al distante pero brillante sol. Era poco despues del mediodía cuando Arwen encontró a Eve en la amplia biblioteca de Rivendell tratando de leer un libro para ver si su lectura élfica había mejorado al igual que el hablado, Arwen se sentó enfrente de ella con una sonrisa de felicidad en su hermoso rostro, Eve aparto su mirada del libro en donde estaba leyendo la 'Balada de Beren y Luthien', una de sus historias élficas favoritas, y la vio extrañada con sus profundos ojos gris-azulados.

-¿Man vinyar colalye?- Eve le pregunto

La sonrisa de Arwen se ilumino mas -Pues parece que cierto príncipe de cabellos dorados ha sido visto dirigiéndose hacia acá...a buen galope-

-¡¿Man!?- Eve pregunto sorprendida y sus ojos brillaron en felicidad -De verdad-

-Si- Arwen le contesto y sonrió complacida cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga -Pareces estar feliz-

-Arwen no sabes lo feliz que estoy- Eve miro a su amiga élfica y tomo las hermosas y tersas manos de la elfa mas hermosa de la Tierra Media -¿Cuando lo vieron¿Cuando esperan que regrese?-

-Calma- Arwen rió suavemente al sentir la felicidad de su amiga -Fue visto hoy y esperan que regrese hoy como a las cuatro-

-No puedo creerlo- Eve le dijo -Me has quitado un peso de encima-

-¿Iras a recibirle entonces?- Arwen le pregunto, Eve dejo ir sus manos mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas y miraba hacia abajo -¿Iremos a recibirle entonces?- Arwen se corrigió

Eve levanto la mirada hacia su amiga -Claro que iremos- Ella contesto -Gracias-

-Uman nat- Arwen le respondió suavemente y un pequeño rubor vino a sus mejillas -Además te la debo-

-Supongo que si- Eve le dijo y las dos se vieron.

La habitación se lleno de la amplia y hermosa risa de las dos damas, los elfos que estaban ahi vieron como su adorada dama y estrella de la tarde reír como nunca antes lo había hecho en compañía de la dama a la que ellos ahora llamaban la dama de la llama indomable como si fueran dos grandes hermanas, la dulce risa lleno la biblioteca y los otros elfos no pudieron evitar las sonrisas en sus rostros antes de que ambas salieran de ahi.

Ambas damas iban caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la morada de Elrond el medio-elfo, cuando doblaron en una esquina encontraron a la otra elfa mas hermosa de la Tierra Media, la dama Fairëundómë hablando con una dama muy hermosa también, tenia los cabellos dorados, piel blanca, y ojos color gris, un vestido celeste ceñía su cuerpo, despues se despidió de ella y se marcho. Fairëundómë se dio la vuelta su hermoso vestido azul moviéndose al mismo tiempo que ella y las vio.

-Aiya hérincës- La hermosa dama saludo a las jóvenes damas enfrente de ella -¿A donde van?-

-Vamos a recibir a Legolas- Arwen contesto para evitarle a Eve una vergüenza

-Umm...¿les importa que las acompañe?- La alta y hermosa dame les pregunto y miro a Eve -Además creo que Eve se sentiría mas segura con mas personas-

Eve miro al suelo -No se de que habla-

-Por Eru no puedes mentirme- Fairëundómë rió ante la inocencia de la dama -He vivido lo suficiente como para saber esto-

Eve se sonrojo profundamente -Esta bien puede venir-

-Esta bien- Fairëundómë coloco una de sus hermosas manos en el hombro de Eve -No le temas a tus sentimientos-

-Umm...yo- Eve miro a otra dirección -¿Quien era esa dama con la que hablaba?-

-Era su hija- Arwen contesto colocando otra mano en el otro hombro de Eve -Su hija Eldarwen Assandria-

-Basta de charlas vamos a recibir a Legolas- Fairëundómë dijo feliz a las damas

Las tres hermosas damas estaban sentadas en una hermosa banca de piedra esperando pacientemente por Legolas, era la segunda semana de Invierno, el viento había empezado a tonarse mas frió, al principio no les importo mucho mientras el tiempo pasaba el viento parecía hacer su piel mas fría, las tres mujeres se acercaron un poco mas para calentar a la joven mortal para luego seguir esperando.

Despues de estar cuarenta y cinco minutos ahi usando ningún abrigo mas que sus finos vestidos de seda blanco, no había ningún rastro del príncipe, las suaves y delicadas pieles se habian tornado muy frías casi como la nieve, las dos elfas se pusieron de pie mientras que Arwen proponía entrar por algo para abrigarse y luego regresar a esperar por Legolas.

Suspirando derrotada por el frió Eve se levanto y empezó a caminar detrás de Arwen y Fairëundómë, cuando estaba a punto de entrar oyó el suave trote de caballos, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cuando vio quienes eran. El príncipe élfico se miraba majestuoso y apuesto mientras el viento suavemente movía algunas hebras de su cabello dorado, ella dio unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante para saludarlo la sonrisa todavía en su rostro a verlo acercase mas a ella.

Legolas se detuvo cuando sus ojos vieron a la hermosa dama que había llevado en sus pensamientos en todo el trayecto se su viaje exploratorio, pero los recuerdos de su belleza no se comparaban con el hecho de tenerla enfrente de el, los largos cabellos castaño/cobrizos se movían suave y delicadamente al mismo compás del viento, sus ojos gris-azul parecían brillar con una extraña luz de felicidad y una sonrisa agraciaba su ya hermoso rostro, sin duda Eru había hecho un excepcional trabajo con la joven mortal en frente de el.

-Maratulda Taru Legolas- Ella lo saludo con su dulce voz mientras el desmontaba del caballo -Haira lúmello!-

Legolas camino hacia ella, hizo una pequeña reverencia y la vio con una sonrisa amable -Alassië nar I hendu I cenantet vanima wen Eve-

Ella sonrió con un pequeño rubor -Hantalë- Antes de que otra palabra saliera de sus bocas ella lo abrazo -¡Me alegra que estés de vuelta!-

-Umm...dama Eve...Esta muy fría- Legolas le dijo suavemente -¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo aquí?-

-Umm...yo...- Sonrojada se alejo de Legolas y vio a sus manos

-Estuvimos aquí afuera como cuarenta y cinco minutos- Arwen dijo, mientras Fairëundómë colocaba un abrigo en los hombros de Eve -Es des cordial hacer a las damas esperar- Arwen bromeo

-¡Dama Arwen, Dama Fairëundómë!- Legolas hizo otra reverencia y vio a las elfas mas hermosas y la mortal mas hermosa de toda la Tierra Media -Mis sinceras disculpas-

Fairëundómë rió suavemente -No, esta bien Legolas no tienes porque disculparte- Ella le dijo al rubio príncipe -Porque no entramos-

Los cuatro entraron pero un elfo vino y se llevo a Legolas para que viera a Elrond para informarle la situación. Todos mensajeros regresaron en el transcurso de esas semanas, los últimos en llegar fueron los hermanos de Arwen, Eve sabia que el momento de partir estaba cerca, despues de reflexionarlo mucho y de pensar en una solución, decidió que debía hablar con Gandalf y Aragorn acerca de donde venia en realidad talvez ellos entendería.

Ella llego a la habitación donde se suponía que los dos se encontraban, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Elrond y los hobbits en la misma habitación, aparentemente estaban decidiendo los últimos detalles se sorprendió al oír el nombre de Legolas como parte del equipo, por decirlo de alguna manera, también se sorprendió al oír el suyo haciéndolo oficial, ella iría con ellos, luego se oyó una pequeña discusión entre los dos hobbits que quedaban, Gandalf y Elrond, silenciosamente ella entro.

-De cualquier modo me parece que el mas joven de los dos, tendría que quedarse. Me lo dice el corazón- Elrond dijo

-Entonces, tendrá que encerarme en prision o mandarme a casa en un saco- Pippin le contesto -Pues de otro modo yo seguiría a la compañía-

-No creo que eso sea necesario- Eve dijo al fin haciéndose notar para los que estaban ahi -Hola a todos-

-Hermosa dama Eve- Frodo fue el primero en hablar mientras hacia una reverencia -¿Como se encuentra mi hermosa dama hoy?-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- Eve respondió mientras se colocaba al lado del gran Señor medio-elfo -Pero no actúes tan formal conmigo, solo llámame Eve-

-De acuerdo da...-Frodo se detuvo y la vio con una pequeña sonrisa -Eve-

-Así esta mejor- Eve le sonrió antes de pasar su mirada a Pippin -¿De verdad deseas ir?-

Pippin se sonrojo un poco ante la hermosa dama -Si-

-Señor Elrond, como usted sabe yo soy una mujer muy joven en edad mortal y mas para los elfos- Ella le dijo suavemente a Elrond mientras lo miraba -Así que podría decir que sobra mitad de espacio, el cual Pippin podría llenar felizmente, así la cuenta de nueve no se vería afectada-

Elrond la vio con una sonrisa -Dama Eve aunque tu punto de vista es muy interesante...no creo que sea posible-

-Oh, esperaba convencerlo así- Eve dijo con un suspiro -Uno mas no significaría nada, el grupo seguiría sin llamar la atención- Ella lo vio dulcemente, una miradita como la de los muñequitos de Precious Moments(Kawaii) -Por favor-

-Que así sea entonces, ira- Elrond dijo suspirando, sorprendido de que ella lo halla convencido tan rápido -La compañía partirá dentro de siete días-

Todos empezaron a retirarse -Aragorn...Gandalf- Su suave voz los detuvo -Necesito hablar con ustedes a solas-

-¿Que deseas hablar con nosotros?- Gandalf le pregunto a la chica

Eve los miro un poco nerviosa -Les diré la verdad del lugar de donde vengo y mis razones por las que voy en este viaje-

-Esta bien- Aragorn coloco una mano en uno de los hombros de la joven -Puedes empezar cuando quieras-

-Yo vengo de un mundo donde todo esto no existe, a excepción de los hombres...es un mundo muy distinto a este donde hay tecnología- Eve finalmente dijo -Mis razones para ir son para buscar una forma de regresar al lugar de donde yo pertenezco...mi vida no esta aquí-

Gandalf miro a Eve -¿Pero como llegaste aquí?-

-Eso no lose- Eve miro al suelo -Despues de que el idiota de mi ex-novio me empujara por ese barranco no se que paso solo se que aparecí aquí-

-Eve- Aragorn miro a la joven profundamente como si tratando de descifrar si lo que decía era verdad, y al fin parecía haber encontrado su respuesta -Si hay una forma para que regreses te ayudaremos¿de acuerdo?-

-Si, muchas gracias- Eve les dijo con una sonrisa -De verdad quiero regresar a casa-

Despues de hablar con ellos Eve regreso a la habitación que le habian dado, por el momento estaba satisfecha con que solo ellos lo supieran talvez despues le diría a los demás la verdad de su procedencia. Cuando entro a la habitación decidió echarle una ojeada a la mochila que había venido con ella desde 'su mundo', no había visto en ella desde que había llegado ahi porque aparentemente había estado muy ocupada para ver, ya fuera pasando tiempo con las dos amigas que había hecho ahi hasta su clases de élfico o cualquier otra cosa, como platicas con Glorfindel, Elrond o con Bilbo y Frodo o con algún otro hobbit e incluso con otros elfos.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no recordaba lo espaciosa que era su mochila, dentro encontró dos mudadas de ropa dado que el día que Joe la empujo iba a pasar dos días en la casa de Sandy, entre la ropa encontró su perfume y shampoo favorito y celular -que obvio no tendría señal alguna- ,aparentemente la ropa los había mantenido intactos despues de esa caída y el impacto, también estaba intacto su Mp3 player con todas sus canciones favoritas, el libro del 'The Count Of Montecrist' que era el que había estado leyendo para un reporte escolar, una triste sonrisa vino a su rostro cuando encontró el Gameboy advance de su mejor amigo, que le había quitado para que estudiara para los exámenes, ella vio todas esas cosas y no puedo el evitar sentir melancolía por regresar a su hogar en especial cuando encontró una foto de su madre, a la que había dejado sola.

Alguien toco a la puerta asustándola un poco, rápidamente ella guardo todo, no quería ni imaginarse el escándalo que se armaría al verse esos objetos, lo guardo todo con excepción de su ropa dado que esa si podría explicarla si alguien preguntaba dado que no eran tan llamativas, cuando vio todo en orden ella le dijo a quien fuera que estaba tocando la puerta que entrara, Arwen y Fairëundómë entraron en la habitación, Arwen estaba sosteniendo algo envuelto en un manto gris.

-Aiya Eve!- Arwen la primera en saludar y sus ojos grises pasaron a la ropa -¿Que ropa tan rara?-

-Arwen- Fairëundómë miro a la joven elfa -No la llames rara, es solo estrafalaria-

-Es solo ropa de mi pueblo- Eve mintió rápidamente -¿Que tienes ahi?-

-Oh, esto- Arwen revelo dos hermosas espadas mas cortas que las normales, la hojas eras delicadas y fuertes, el frió metal de la hojas brillaban en contra de la luz, las empuñaduras estaban bellamente talladas en oro y se miraban muy resistentes -Son para ti-

Eve miro las espadas asombradas y las tomo -Son muy ligeras- Examino una de las espadas y pudo ver el excepcional trabajo élfico en la herrería -¿De donde las sacaste?-

-En realidad Elladan y Elrohir mandaron a forjar una cada uno, como una representación de que parte de sus corazones estaba conmigo- Arwen le contesto

-Entonces son tuyas y no mías- Eve le dijo mientras trataba de devolverlas.

-Son mías para dárselas a quien yo quiera- Arwen le dijo mientras grácilmente se sentaba a su lado -Además me temo que yo tengo uso para ellas, tu las necesitas mas que yo. Y creo que es mejor que estén en batalla que acumulando polvo en mi recamara-

-Gracias Arwen- Eve le agradeció mientras se ponía de pie y las colocaba suavemente en una mesa, ahora tenia que aprender a usar espada -Pero te las devolveré-

Arwen rió suavemente -Claro que si, las esperare con ansías- Los profundos ojos grises miraron a su prima en segundo grado -Fairëundómë también tiene algo que decirte-

-¿Que es?- Eve pregunto curiosamente

-Creo que seria conveniente que llevaras un arco como arma de apoyo¿sabes usar uno?- Fairëundómë le dijo

-No mucho- Eve coloco una de sus manos en su cintura -Mi padre me enseño, pero no tanto como yo quería-

-¿Pero sabes lo básico?- Fairëundómë le pregunto y Eve asintió lentamente -Entonces yo te enseñare lo demás que necesitas saber, tendrán que ser lecciones rápidas dado que te iras pronto-

-Que suerte tienes Eve- Arwen le dijo a Eve mientras le sonreía a su prima -Feanordel es la mejor arquera de Rivendell-

-Que bien por mi- Eve se sentó en la cama de nuevo -Ojala Feanordel no sea muy exigente-

Fairëundómë solo rió -No te preocupes no lo soy tanto-

Las tres mujeres hablaron por una hora mas antes de que ambas elfas se fueran para dejarla descansar tranquilamente, la verdad que el momento en el que dejara Rivendell se sentiría muy triste, lo iba a extrañar mucho en especial a sus dos amigas que ya las consideraba como las hermanas que nunca tuvo, colocando sus cosas en una mesa ella camino a la ventana y vio a Legolas hablando con Aragorn de quien sabe que, posiblemente del viaje, pero mientras mas lo miraba el fin entendió que lo que sentía o podría llegar a sentir por el príncipe.

Era mas que una atracción pasajera que como lo había sentido con Joe, lo que sentía por él era un sentimiento que le daba dicha y tristeza. Ahi fue cuando entendió que ella podría llegar a amar al príncipe élfico al punto como Arwen amaba Aragorn o Fairëundómë a Glorfindel, pero las preguntas eran¿Seria capaz él de amarla también¿Y si era así como podría ella irse de vuelta a su hogar y dejarlo?

Frustrada ella se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la ventana sin ni siquiera haber notado que tanto Aragorn como Legolas la habian estado observando, aparentemente el príncipe élfico se sentía igual y Aragorn estaba ayudándolo, pero como podría ese amor suceder si ambos pertenecían a distintos mundos...Aragorn sabia que había prometido a Eve a encontrar su camino a casa pero que pasaría con los sentimientos que ambos llegarían a tener por el otro.

* * *

Palabras:

**Isil:** Luna

**Anar:** Sol

**Telperion y Laurelin:** Árboles que crecían en Valinor antes de que Morgoth los destruyera y de que cuya luz fueron creados los silmarills

**Man tet?:¿**Que pasa?

**Unat:** Nada

**Meralye yulma nen?:** ¿Quieres un vaso/copa de agua?

**La:** No

**Melda Eve:** Querida Eve

**A!:** Oh

**Serelinya:** Hermana

**Man!?:** Que

**Maratulda taru Legolas:** Bienvenido Señor Legolas.

**Alassië nar I hendu I cenantet vanima wen Eve:** Dichosos los ojos que la ven hermosa dama Eve.

**Hérincës:** Pequeñas damas.

**Aiya:** Hola

**Feanordel:** Dama nacida en el crepúsculo, nombre materno de Fairëundómë.

**Haira lúmello¡**Cuanto Tiempo!

Uno que otro cambio, que la verdad no creo que sean muy llamativos, pero como ya he dicho no quiero que sean cambios muy radicales.

Siguiente Capitulo V: Partida.


End file.
